In the Bathroom
by lenonizi
Summary: Slash. O que aconteceria se o telefone de Sam demorasse um pouco mais a tocar?


_Apenas a cena que imaginei depois do sonho de Sam no episódio 3x01. Se puder, assista o episódio antes para saber o que está acontecendo e porque. Espero que gostem e deixem um review. Tenho várias outras fics que não posto aqui porque nunca tenho retorno. Quem sabe vocês possam me incentivar através dessa para poder postar..._

**In the Bathroom**

Sam estava parado, encarando a porta do quarto de hotel que tinha alugado. A sua frente, Bill estava sem camisa, o encarando com aquele olhar frio, quase morto. Mas isso deveria fazer sentido para um morto vivo, certo?

- Bill? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu posso entrar? - disse o outro, sem mexer um músculo sequer.

- Como você...

- Você bebeu do meu sangue. Nós nos conectamos naquele momento. Eu senti que você estava aqui. Posso?

- Oh, claro - disse, incerto. - Bill, pode entrar. - Teve certeza de recitar as palavras para que o outro não ficasse preso do lado de fora. Deu espaço para que o homem entrasse.

- Tem algum problema se eu tomar um banho?

- Não, nenhum. - disse o outro, inseguro de como agir.

- E uma camisa?

- Eu só tenho essa. Saí correndo de casa e... - observando a expressão do outro, entendeu que o assunto era sério. - Pode ficar. - tirou a camisa devagar, sem nem ao menos entender porque estava fazendo aquilo. Aquilo tudo estava o deixando tenso. Tenso demais.

- Uau. - disse Bill. - Bonito.

- O que? - Sam não entendeu.

- Você - disse o vampiro, dando um passo a frente.

Sam prendeu a respiração, não entendia o que estava acontecendo e porque estava se sentindo daquele jeito, só sabia que o cheiro do outro, a presença gélida e implacável, estava mexendo com ele de um modo nunca visto.

- Quer se juntar a mim?

- Eu não acho. - ele sentiu a mão fria do vampiro tocando seu braço, mostrando o apoio e que queria aquilo. Eles se encararam e as dúvidas de Sam acabaram.

- Vamos.

Eles caminharam juntos para dentro do banheiro. Tiraram toda roupa devagar, observando um ao outro, imaginando como seria tocar, sentir a pele um do outro, a respiração em sua nuca, seus pênis pulsantes se movendo de modo a enlouquecer um ao outro. Era isso que queriam. Era isso que teriam.

Dentro do boxe, Bill o empurrou contra a parede, lhe beijando. Um beijo selvagem. Um beijo que mostrava o quanto ambos precisavam daquilo. Mas o vampiro só teve certeza de que o outro também queria quando sentiu sua mão o puxando, apertando suas nádegas.

- Isso que eu quero. - disse o vampiro no ouvido dele. - Você quer tanto quanto eu... Me mostre isso.

Sam o empurrou, o pressionando contra a outra parede, o beijando loucamente. As mãos de ambos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, explorando cada detalhe, injetando sensações enlouquecedoras em cada terminal nervoso...

A mão gelada do Bill Produzia a mesma impressão que a mão quente de Sam. Aquele choque térmico, a repentina mudança de temperatura que os faziam se arrepiar. Foi quando Sam virou Bill de costas, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele mais uma vez.

Bill suspirou ao sentir o membro ereto do outro encostando nele, se esfregando, procurando o caminho que queria tanto percorrer. E quando encontrou, franziu os dentes com a dor inicial. Uma dor que apenas previa o prazer imenso que viria a seguir.

As estocadas começaram devagar. O fato de nunca ter transado com um vampiro (ou um homem) fazia com que Sam tivesse medo da reação do outro. Mas quando ouviu Bill rugir entres os dentes algo parecido com "mais rápido", sabia o que precisava fazer.

Cada vez mais forte, ele introduzia seu pênis no vampiro, que se mexia a sua frente tentando ampliar cada vez mais o louco prazer que já estava sentindo.

E do modo mais rápido que Sam já vira, eles trocaram de posições. Bill estava trás dele e o introduzir sem piedade.

Sam prendeu um grito, que acabou saindo quando sentiu as presas do outro em seu pescoço. Aquela sensação era incrível. Sentí-lo dentro de si, firme, rápido, fazendo exatamente do jeito que devia para levá-lo a loucura, enquanto sentia seu sangue, sua vida, se esvaindo com se estivesse entrando em um mundo de semiconsciência em que tudo era brilhante e colorido. Tudo era perfeito e sem forma. Aquilo era perfeito.

De repente todos os seus problemas, toda a sua busca por quem era, pelo o que era, tinham acabado. Tudo perdia o sentido se comparado àquele momento.

xxx

Em seu quarto, Sam acordou ofegante com o telefone tocando. Tinha sonhado com aquilo de novo. Se levantou e surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava nu. Não lembrava de ter dormido daquele jeito no dia anterior.

No chão havia lama espalhada. Olhou pela janela, será que havia sido mesmo um sonho?

**FIM**


End file.
